psychotic soul song love yandelenka
by L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK
Summary: porque era suya, suya y de nadie mas, el la amaba y no permitiría que la separaran de su lado, porque hasta quien menos pensamos puede ser una persona yandere -ONE-SHOT- ( SXM)


l.n the killer- mi primer one-shot, disfrútenlo

suil the dark- prometan no llorar

_**El tono gris del cielo es tan intenso**_  
_**Ya va a llover**_  
_**Esta nublando mi corazón**_  
_**Una y otra vez**_  
_**En todas partes**_

Ese chico está llorando, ese chico está sufriendo,…sus manos llenas de sangre, su cuerpo mojado…se nota a simple vista que su alma se está consumiendo por la locura

_**Una gota ha caído aquí en el piso**_  
_**¿Por qué será?**_  
_**¿Vendrá del cielo o tal vez de mis ojos?**_  
_**Me da igual…**_  
_**Saber no quiero**_…

Llorar es lo único que hace, recordar a ese amor que perdió, mirar el cielo gris y las gotas cayendo, pero…¿son de sus ojos o del cielo?,. no le ha de importar

**_Solo estoy… sin paraguas_**  
**_Ahogándome en un mar de lágrimas_**  
**_Y el sonar de la lluvia va_**  
**_Volviéndose mortal, matándome esta_**  
**_No quiero ya continuar_**

Ya veo…estas triste y la lluvia moja tu cuerpo….puedes enfermarte sabes pero creo que eso ya no te importa en lo mas mínimo….a…lo suponía, las gotas se juntan con las lagrimas que caen por tus ojos rojos, tus bellos ojos color rubí pero sabes los ojos de ella también eran hermosos

**_Detén la lluvia ya por favor_**  
**_Detenla, o mi final será_**  
**_Ya no me quiero derrumbar_**  
**_No por amo_**r…

Dices que no te quieres derrumbar pero es imposible,….no puedes evitarlo, la lluvia no parara hasta que pagues lo que haz cometido arrancar la vida de una inocente chica y no solo eso sino que ella era el amor de tu vida

**_Ha sido tanto lo que ya he llorado_**  
**_Que hasta hoy húmedo estoy_**  
**_No puedo más, ya no puedo más…_**  
**_Frío y sin ti…_**

Solo eres un chico de cabellos blancos, ojos rojos y piel semi bronceada sentado en un rincón de un callejón, la lluvia caía mojándote pero a ti no le importaba, lagrimas cristalinas caían por tus mejillas, tenías una pistola en tus manos, tus manos llenas de sangre estaban mientras repetías:

-Todo esta perdido para mi, sin ti no puedo vivir, porque mis malditos celos me hicieron hacer semejante estupidez, perdóname por favor, perdóname Maka-e

Ella no puede escucharte, ella no te oye, ella ya no está y sabes porque….por tu culpa

Permítanme contarles lo que sucedió…..

*tiempo atrás*

**Soul pov**

**_Me saludaste un día, no sabias_**  
**_Que siento yo_**  
**_Y fue igual al día después_**  
**_Y al día después…_**  
**_Debí contarte_**…

Ella entro al departamento como siempre y me saludo tan alegre como siempre, mi corazón palpitaba como loco….si ella supiera lo que siento no soy capaz de decírselo , tan hermosa con sus cabellos cenizos en 2 coletas, sus bellos ojos jade que brillaban de alegría, se veía muy feliz,

**_Es una simple charla, mas de eso nada_**  
**_Debo pensar…_**  
**_Pero me duele hacerlo_**  
**_Es como un arma mortal_**  
**_¿No lo sabias_**?

Siempre conversábamos en las noches antes de irnos a dormir, nos sentábamos en los cómodos sillones a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente mientras me contabas como te fue en el día y yo te escuchaba porque amaba escuchar tu voz, las misiones que teníamos nos acercaban mas pues éramos técnico y arma y nuestras almas estaban en perfecta sincronía

**_Tu mirar es para el_**  
**_Y no para mi, tu solo lo vez a el_**  
**_Aunque yo tu sonrisa amé_**  
**_Como a nadie más…_**  
**_Hoy la odio mucho más…_**  
**_Ni yo se por que será_**…

todo era perfecto hasta que…..te vi hablando con el….ya habías hablado muchas veces con el pero….esa vez era diferente, le sonreías en cada momento y eso me molestaba porque tus sonrisas son solo mías y no quiero compartirlas ni siquiera con mi mejor amigo….miras a B*s y le sonríes el también te sonríe y tu lo miras fijamente y te sonrojas, el te mira y desvía la mirada apenado y yo estoy escondido tras un pilar observando todo mientras aprieto los puños con furia

,

**_Tengo una mente psicótica_**  
**_Mi mente es tan psicótica_**  
**_Que me siento desvanecer alrededor_**  
**_Me hiere tanto el corazón, me hiere_**  
**_Dime, ¿no crees que es algo ridículo?_**  
**_Te amo sin control… me doy temor…_**

Te amo demasiado, Te amo más que a mi vida tu eres mía y solo mía y si no vas a ser mía…..entonces no vas a ser de nadie más…..toma la pistola que tengo escondida en un cajón en mi cuarto, al irme de casa de mis padres me la lleve conmigo…sabía que yo siendo una guadaña no podría defenderme yo solo a si que la tome….y voy a utilizarla ahora…

**_Déjenme ya salir_**  
**_Quiero decidir, ya no aguanto más aquí_**  
**_Una voz muy dentro de mí_**  
**_Esta diciéndome:_**  
**_"Lo que empezaste a hacer…_**  
**_…termínalo de una vez"_**…

Esa voz en mi mente. Ese diablillo que me atormenta diciéndome una y otra vez lo que debo de hacer y yo…..lo hare porque en esta ocasión el tiene razón, quieren arrebatarme lo que me pertenece pero yo….no lo permitiré, eran las 3 de la mañana y me desperté, me vestí y tome la pistola, Salí a paso lento y me dirigí a la habitación de mi master, entro lentamente y la encuentro sentada en su cama leyendo un libro, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y caían en cascada por su bella espalda, tenia un camisón de tirantes y veía su blanca piel, ella me escucho entrar y volteo a verme

Maka-¿soul…?, ¿Qué haces despierto?-me pregunto sorprendida

Soul-no podía dormir…¿puedo acompañarte?-pregunte con temor pero…ella me sonrió y asintió, me sente a su lado y luego voltee para su escritorio y vi una bella flor azul en un florero

Soul-¿Quién te dio esa rosa?-pregunte tratando de sonar calmado

Maka-ah…me la obsequio B*s, sabes se ha vuelto muy generoso conmigo últimamente- "que ingenua eres" me digo a mi mismo "pero eso te hace ver hermosa"

**_Es un impulso muy fuerte_**  
**_Un impulso aquí en mi corazón_**  
**_Una bomba de tiempo es, como un reloj_**  
**_Detente ya y déjala ir, detente_**  
**_Te pido que me elimines_**  
**_Por favor, con tus manos hoy…_**

Tengo la pistola en mi bolsillo, es la hora.,….es hora de que me pertenezcas….me levanto y me pongo frente a ti, te quito el libro y me miras enojada, tratas de protestar pero pongo un dedo en tus labios, te sonrojas y te me quedas viendo, después beso tus preciosos labios, esos labios tan deliciosos y delicados, cuando me separo de ti, camino hacia la puerta pero….no lo hago para salir….saco la pistola y luego te abrazo por detrás, vuelves a sonrojarte

Maka-¿soul…?-repites algo asustada, pongo mi mano en tu cuello y la pistola en tu cabeza, tratas de gritar pero aprieto mas tu hermoso y blanco cuello

Soul-te amo….-susurro y aprieto el gatillo y la bala perfora tu cabeza, tus ojos quedan en blanco y caes al piso muerta….te miro y no puedo evitar llorar pero ahora nadie puede tenerte…..solo,…..yo

Nadie puede hacerte daño….nadie puede tocarte…nadie puede hablarte…nadie puede separarte de mi lado. nadie puede enamorarse de ti….nadie puede ni siquiera mirarte porque tu me perteneces a mi y solamente….¡A MI!

**_Se ha ido la voz que yo escuche_**  
**_Se ha ido, y en tus ojos me vi_**  
**_Es algo más fuerte que yo_**  
**_Mírame bien_**…

Abrazo tu cuerpo sin vida y te beso en los labios los cuales están fríos, acaricio tu cabello y miro tus ojos, tus ojos entre abiertos parece que me miras como quisiera que me veas…como quisiera…..beso tu frente y te recuesto en tu cama, tomo aquella rosa azul y la tiro al piso…nadie puede tenerte….salgo del departamento y veo que esta amaneciendo, me voy a un callejón y me acurruco en un rincón, saco la pistola y me la pongo en la cabeza… recuerdo todo lo que vivimos juntos

.cuando nos conocimos

.cuando nos volvimos compañeros

.cuando vencimos al kishin

.cuando me volviste death scyte

Tu cara siempre estará en mi memoria….te amo Maka….

Aprieto el gatillo y la bala atraviesa mi cráneo….caigo al suelo y…muero….al menos estaré junto a ti, si las llamas del infierno no me arrastran, ya que tu eres un ángel y yo un demonio….y este demonio debe pagar por lo que hizo….matar al amor de su vida….y luego suicidarse.

**_No puede ser ¿Por qué sucedió?_**  
**_Imposible, no veo nada más que tu_**  
**_Sangre caer_**  
**_Un insano soy…_**  
**_Ayúdame…_**

**_FIN…_**..

l.n the killer-*se inclina*.-arigato…eso es todo., se despide la creepypasta mas bella del mundo-

suil the dark- ¿REVIEWS?...


End file.
